


take it all

by wolfodder



Series: Shiritori adventures [9]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, M/M, no actual crime occurred in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: Frankly, Hakyeon is furious and was ready to lecture him, but then they came into his apartment and Taekwoon always looks so gorgeous with the effect of the adrenaline showing on his face.





	take it all

**Author's Note:**

> random thing for shiritori! I've been thinking of an au like this today so that's what happened. maybe I'll write it properly another time..

Yanking Taekwoon in for a vicious kiss, Hakyeon presses him against the wall, almost growling, “You fucking idiot.”

He had meant to lecture Taekwoon somewhat more sternly. Last time Taekwoon pulled a stunt like this, breaking in to a high profile museum and stealing several priceless items, he had been followed by several police officers on his way out, but he is sneaky and he managed to get away without a problem. This time, however, there was heavy security and he only escaped thanks to Hakyeon pulling him into a borrowed car and speeding away, fully ignoring Taekwoon’s complaints about having to leave his best hook on the site. (Getting him out of prison would have been so much more annoying and time-consuming, as he learned from the last time Taekwoon went too far.)

Frankly, Hakyeon is furious and was ready to lecture him, but then they came into his apartment and Taekwoon always looks so _gorgeous_ with the effect of the adrenaline showing on his face. He doesn’t steal for money - he couldn’t care less for that - he does it for the rush of it, for _fun_. That doesn’t make it right, but it’s not like Hakyeon is an innocent himself - he’s just more careful to keep in the shadows. He would do anything for Taekwoon, right or not, if only to see how alive he looks after a job.

“You bastard,” Hakyeon insists, even as he groans, kissing Taekwoon again with his hands splayed on the other’s chest. Taekwoon only kisses back eagerly, hands on Hakyeon’s back, letting out a soft moan. He feels so warm, but Hakyeon gets chills every time Taekwoon’s fingers skirt over his bare skin.

“If you’re caught again I swear I will leave you in prison,” Hakyeon continues. Taekwoon grabs him, then, and flips them around so that Hakyeon is against the wall, strong arms encasing him as Taekwoon kisses his throat. With a sigh, he grabs onto Taekwoon’s shoulders, one hand moving on to bury itself in his hair. He closes his eyes, and feels Taekwoon’s lips moving up his throat, jaw, until he’s back to Hakyeon’s lips. He kisses Hakyeon slowly - he really knows how to calm him down - and presses their foreheads together. They’re both sticky with sweat at this point, but the closeness is good nonetheless.

“I’m fine,” Taekwoon says, the first thing he’s said since getting out of the car, and spreads his arms, smiling a little. “See?”

Hakyeon makes a face. “You were almost caught,” he says, “ _again_. I’m serious, I’m not saving your ass next time you do something stupid enough to get you arrested. I don’t need you, I can always find another tall and lanky handsome man to please me-”

He’s cut off by Taekwoon’s lips once again, and he sighs into the kiss. “Just be careful,” he concedes once they pull away. “Breaking you out of prison is fucking awful.”

Taekwoon hums and nods, chuckling softly as he bumps their noses together. “I’m sorry. I’ll be careful next time.”


End file.
